


The Hive: Pilot

by Vyrkai



Series: The Hive: The Invasion [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Facehugger Ripoff, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyrkai/pseuds/Vyrkai
Summary: An Alien captures a woman and turns her into an incubator.
Relationships: Original Alien Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Hive: The Invasion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	The Hive: Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I haven't written anything in a while, but I threw this short together in a couple of hours. It is based on a project that I am working on, and can also be considered an alternate timeline of that project. I will MAYBE continue working on it, but it is a rather odd large project that might be too much effort for just smut. 
> 
> Anyway. Sorry for holding ya, enjoy.
> 
> O w O

At first, her head felt like it was filled with cotton. But as time passed Alison began to become more aware of her surroundings. The air was humid, she could hear something dripping around her, and the air was cold against her bare skin.

Her eyes flew open at this realization. She was completely naked! Much to her disgust and horror, she was laying in a puddle of gooey slime. She was in a small room, perhaps in a cave, with odd, red lumps covering the walls. The lumps were pulsating, and Alison realized that the walls were coated in some sort of alien, organic material. She stood up on shaky legs, desperate to leave as fast as possible, unable to remember how she got there.

As she took a shaky step forward, something to her left caught her eye. A very large ovoid sat in the center of the room, a fleshy pink mottled with browns and reds. She immediately thought of the alien movies, and turned to run. This was a bad dream. It had to be. There was no other explanation.

Alison ran out of the room, and immediately ran into the legs of a huge beast. 

The creature was almost ten feet tall, had thick, muscular legs plated with chitinous armor, a long reptilian tail, and two pairs of arms. Its neck was almost a foot long, and its head looked like that of a spider. However, instead of mandibles and fangs, a mass of tentacles writhed their place. The monster immediately reached for Alison, who screamed and ran back into the room.

Alison realized her mistake immediately, as the egg in the room was beginning to hatch. The alien grabbed her arms and lifted her up, spreading her legs with its secondary pair. She screamed and thrashed, but the alien ignored her, its powerful grip preventing Alison from moving an inch.

The top of the egg split open with a wet sounding crack, the inhabitant stretching its long, spider-like legs. It pulled itself out slowly, attracted to Alison’s cries. As it crawled out, a detached part of Alison’s mind noted that it resembled a facehugger. The spawn was red with mottled pink flesh, had 8 long legs and a swollen abdomen. Its underside was home to a large slit, where a slimy cock was beginning to poke out. Alison sobbed, her pleas falling on deaf ears. 

The alien leapt upon her, quickly lining up its cock with her exposed pussy. It gripped her tightly, its cock slithering inside, oozing slime. 

Alison shrieked as it began to thrust, and the alien restraining her seemed to grow tired of her cries, holding her wrists together with one enormous, clawed hand while using the other to cover her mouth. She sobbed into it as the spawn thrust deeper and deeper, cock growing longer. After a moment, it began to fuck her in earnest, cock slithering out most of the way, only to slam back inside.

Suddenly, the spawn slammed its whole body into Alison, and as the cock reached its deepest point, it exploded, shooting past her cervix and into her uterus. Alison shrieked in pain and alarm, sobbing as the cock continued to shallowly thrust inside of her. The spawn’s abdomen pulsated, muscles contracting as it prepared to deposit its payload. 

The spawn came, thick globs of slime filling Alison’s uterus. She sobbed, then screamed as the pressure suddenly increased, something pushing past her pussy and though her passage, stopped by her too tight cervix. 

Alison sobbed as the alien pushed more eggs into her, its abdomen crumpling as its muscles worked to increase the pressure. She screamed again as the eggs finally shot into her womb, the pressure so great that they pushed in with little to no space in between them. The spawn’s eggs were numerous, each only a little bit smaller than a chicken egg. When the alien’s abdomen had finally deflated, almost two and a half dozen eggs were resting inside of Alison’s womb. 

Alison looked like she was eight months pregnant, and whimpered when the spawn finally released her and slipped out, falling to the floor and curling like a dead spider. She could feel the eggs slipping out of her, but before any of them could fall, the alien restraining her forced its own cock into her quivering pussy. She screamed as it relentlessly thrust into her, its long, thick cock seemingly twisting in pleasure. Eggs slipped through her loose cervix only to be forced back in, and the alien hissed in delight throwing its head back and tightening its grip on its thrashing victim. 

It quickly reached its climax, slamming itself deep into Alison, pushing past her cervix. Gelatinous come flooded Alison’s womb, and as her body bloated further the alien began to slowly pull out, filling her birth canal with its thick seed. The come began to solidify, sealing the eggs inside and preventing any from slipping out of her. 

The alien carried Alison to the far wall, where a large mound of flesh slowly split open. Alison was placed inside, and the alien watched as the flesh enveloped her trembling body, leaving only her twitching pussy and asshole exposed. For a moment, all was silent. Then, muffled screaming from behind the wall. The alien rubbed its still hard cock against Alison’s asshole, teasing her for a moment. It then turned to leave, its tentacles writhing in an alien sort of snicker.

The broodmother had been clear in her instructions; a simple breeding, nothing more. But the broodmother was not cruel. She had allowed the alien one human for its own devices. The alien’s tentacles writhed in barely contained glee. Its pet was going to be so shocked when the alien showed him what it had in store!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next work will be back to M/M. And it will NOT be sunshine and rainbows, but after that I might write some fluff with the broodmother who knows


End file.
